plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
E.M.Peach
E.M.Peach (tạm dịch: Đ.T.Đào) là cây thứ tư lấy được ở Plants vs. Zombies 2. Nó là một cây sử dụng ngay, và khi được trồng, nó sẽ vô hiệu hóa tất cả các loại máy móc trong diện tích 5x5 ô xung quanh trong vòng 10 giây. Thời gian vô hiệu hóa này sẽ được tăng gấp đôi nếu các đối tượng chịu ảnh hưởng còn phải chịu cả hiệu ứng làm chậm, và sẽ không được đặt lại nếu một E.M.Peach nữa được dùng trên các đối thủ đã bị vô hiệu hóa. Nguồn gốc E.M.Peach có hình dáng của một quả đào (Prunus persica). Tên tiếng Anh của nó thì là từ ghép giữa "peach", quả đào, và "electromagnetic pulse" hay viết tắt là "EMP", bom xung điện từ, một loại vũ khí có khả năng vô hiệu hóa hoặc phá hủy các loại thiết bị điện. Tên tạm dịch của nó cũng là từ ghép của "điện từ trường" (ĐTT), với "đào". Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 25 AREA: 3x3 RECHARGE: Sluggish E.M.Peaches explode and disable all machines in an area. Usage: single use, instant Special: disables machines E.M.Peach has grown tired of people lazily calling him E.M.Pea. "There's a C and H there for a reason people! And I've got the stone to prove it!" |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 25 KHU VỰC ẢNH HƯỞNG: 3x3 KHÔI PHỤC: Khá chậm Đ.T.Đào phát nổ và vô hiệu hóa mọi máy móc trong một khu vực. Sử dụng: dùng một lần, ngay lập tức Đặc biệt: vô hiệu hóa máy móc trong tầm ảnh hưởng Đ.T.Đào đã chán ngấy với việc bị mọi người gọi nhầm là Đ.T.Đậu. "Nó đánh vần là Đ-a-o-huyền đấy mọi người! Mà tôi có hòn đá làm chứng chuyện này đấy!" Nâng cấp ''Plants vs. Zombies Online Tổng quan Các loại zombie mà E.M.Peach có thể gây ảnh hưởng bao gồm: * Zombie Bull * Treasure Yeti * Shield Zombie * Robo-Cone Zombie * Gargantuar Prime * Bug Bot Imp * Disco-tron 3000 * Mecha-Football Zombie * Hound Bot Zombie * Harvester Zombie Chiến thuật Dựa vào tính năng của nó thì E.M.Peach chỉ có tác dụng chủ yếu ở Far Future, nơi phần lớn các mối đe dọa là những zombie máy móc. So với các cây làm đơ khác thì E.M.Peach có điểm đặc biệt là nó có thể hạ tạm thời được trường lực của Shield Zombie, cũng như ngăn không cho Gargantuar Prime thi triển đòn tấn công bằng laze, kể cả khi nó đang chuẩn bị bắn. Những điều này kết hợp với diện tích ảnh hưởng rộng và thời gian khôi phục tương đối ngắn của E.M.Peach khiến cho nó là một công cụ hỗ trợ rất hữu dụng, đặc biệt là ở Terror from Tomorrow, Endless Zone đặc thù của Far Future, vì nó có thể cản chân được gần như tất cả zombie trên màn hình, và giúp cho bãi trồng của người chơi tạm thời không bị tàn phá nặng nề. Tuy nhiên, E.M.Peach lại gần như vô dụng ở các thế giới còn lại. Ở Wild West, nó có thể được dùng để kìm chân Zombie Bull trong giây lát, và cũng có thể dùng để ngăn không cho Treasure Yeti trốn thoát. Dù vậy, người chơi đặc biệt không được khuyến khích mang theo E.M.Peach vào các màn ngoài Far Future, vì ở những nơi này hầu như không có zombie máy móc nào cả. Có một ngoại lệ là Modern Day, vì một số màn ở đây sẽ xuất hiện cổng xuyên không-thời gian của Far Future, và những zombie máy móc sẽ chui ra từ đó. E.M.Peach có thể dùng kèm với Imitater để kìm hãm gần như vĩnh viễn bước tiến của các đối thủ máy móc. Mặc dù vậy, người chơi cũng cần lưu ý là thời gian gây vô hiệu hóa sẽ ''không ''được đặt lại nếu E.M.Peach được dùng với một zombie đã bị vô hiệu hóa trước đó. Gargantuar Prime cũng sẽ ngay lập tức bắn laze từ mắt sau khi hồi phục lại, vì thế chúng nên được loại bỏ càng nhanh càng tốt, hoặc được vô hiệu hóa lại ngay khi hiệu ứng chuẩn bị hết tác dụng. Các cây làm chậm như Snow Pea, Stallia hay Sap-fling cũng giúp được cho E.M.Peach, vì chúng khiến cho hiệu ứng của nó được tăng gấp đôi thời gian. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở * Ăng-ten của E.M.Peach trên gói hạt giống của nó trông khác với ăng-ten ở ngoài. Trên gói hạt giống, chiếc ăng-ten có màu bạc với hai vòng, còn cái ở ngoài thì màu xanh và chỉ có một vòng. * Trang phục của E.M.Peach được lấy cảm hứng từ Mega Man trong sê-ri ''Mega Man. * Bức ảnh HD của E.M.Peach phát hành bởi Electronic Arts cho thấy mắt và miệng của nó phát ra ánh sáng màu xanh dương. * Trước bản 2.4.1, E.M.Peach có khả năng ngay lập tức tiêu diệt Disco Jetpack Zombie trong lúc Disco-tron 3000 đang biến ra chúng. * Không như các zombie máy móc ở Far Future, Zombie Bull và Treasure Yeti không có hiệu ứng hình ảnh đặc biệt khi bị vô hiệu hóa bởi E.M.Peach. Thay vào đó, chúng chỉ đứng nguyên tại chỗ. ** Tuy nhiên, trong bản Trung Quốc, chúng vẫn có hiệu ứng hình ảnh đặc biệt. * Trong bản 3.7, E.M.Peach có thể lấy được ở Temple of Bloom, mặc dù ở đó không có zombie máy móc nào. Điều này đã được sửa ở bản 3.8.1, và nếu trước đó người chơi đã lấy được E.M.Peach rồi thì vẫn sẽ được giữ nó cho đến khi bị thua hoặc chơi lại Endless Zone đó. * Trong bản Trung Quốc, E.M.Peach bị cấm dùng ở Castle in the Sky. Ngoài ra còn có các cây sau: Blover, Bamboo Shoot, Freeze Mushroom và Sap-fling. * Dòng ghi chú trong Almanac của E.M.Peach ghi là mọi người toàn gọi nó là "E.M.Pea", vì từ Pea và chữ P trong tiếng anh đọc giống nhau, và E.M.P như đã nói ở trên có nghĩa là bom xung điện từ. * E.M.Peach không thể lấy được ở Highway to The Danger Room, mặc dù các zombie máy móc vẫn có thể xuất hiện ở đây. Xem thêm Thể_loại:Cây dùng một lần Thể_loại:Cây dùng ngay lập tức Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục khá chậm Thể_loại:Cây phát nổ Thể_loại:Cây gây choáng Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được ở Far Future Thể_loại:Far Future Thể_loại:Use Your Brainz EDU